


Prehistoric

by goldencal



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencal/pseuds/goldencal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Errr another one but this time based around lyrics from the song Prehistoric by Now, Now.<br/>Just wrote this one out and didn't really edit much again. </p>
<p>Check out Now, Now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prehistoric

**Author's Note:**

> Errr another one but this time based around lyrics from the song Prehistoric by Now, Now.  
> Just wrote this one out and didn't really edit much again. 
> 
> Check out Now, Now.

_"I know this will mess things up tonight_  
 _But god it feels so good to close my eyes_  
 _I'll say that I've been trying to move on_  
 _but we both know I'm not"_

You find yourself in bed late at night staring at the ceiling trying to forget those blue eyes that once knew every inch of you. Tossing and turning trying to force yourself to get at least a few hours of sleep. It's difficult when the girl you were once able to hold at night is sleeping on the bed right next to you. You chose not to face in her direction because the temptation of slipping in just to hold her for one last time would waste all the progress you've made since the day she broke your heart. 

_"I would trade this sleep for you in a heartbeat"_

This time you stumble into your room intoxicated from a night out with a freckled face friend who thought it would be good idea to cheer you up. Waking up from her sleep, it takes her a moment to realize what's going on and she's giving you a look of pity and asks you if you're okay. All you can respond with is a nod and telling her not to worry. But how can she not when she knows the reason why you're drunk at one in the morning. You refuse her to let you touch when she sees you struggle to clean yourself up and get to bed. It hurts both of you but she lost that right when she told you it was over. Still drunk and awake when you hoped the alcohol would help you sleep tonight. But it didn't. 

_"Each day you come closer_  
 _So close I can almost feel your breath on my shoulder_  
 _But I know if I turn around you might run away again"_

It's the last night of camp and you know she has been falling asleep facing towards you since the night you came back drunk. She'll ask you if anything is going because she knows you're not sleeping well at night. At that moment every part of you wants to get up from your bed and confess to her how your world has been thrown off, that whatever you do, you want her to be part of it, she is the reason you're sleepless at night. But you don't tell her those things because you don't want any more sleepless night. So you tell her simply that you're just getting through some things and you'll be fine again. She knows not to pressure you, she's know the truth to your vague answer, but all she can do is fall asleep in your direction and be the reason why.


End file.
